swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W11/2017
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 13.03.2017 - Monday/Montag 01:31 Mikis Theodorakis - Electra (1998) Intuition Classics (GR) 03:07 Knussen and Sendak - Higglety Pigglety Pop! (Version 1999) (1999) DGG (E) - 1st recording 04:09 Knussen and Sendak - Where The Wild Things Are (1999) DGG (E) - 1st recording 04:49 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 06:35 William Walton - The Bear (1993) Chandos (E) 07:28 Benjamin Britten - Peter Grimes (1992) EMI Classics (E) 09:52 Benjamin Britten - Billy Budd (1967) London Records (E) - 1st recording 12:29 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die Kathrin (1997) CPO (D) 15:11 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 17:13 Franz Schreker - Irrelohe (1989) Sony Classical (D) - 1st recording 19:19 Max von Schillings - Mona Lisa (1983) Gala (D) 20:56 Siegfried Wagner - Die Heilige Linde (2001) CPO (D) 23:25 Siegfried Wagner - Sonnenflammen (2003) CPO (D) 14.03.2017 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:38 Giuseppe Verdi - Alzira (1999) Philips (I) 03:09 Giuseppe Verdi - Simon Boccanegra (1988) Decca (I) 05:14 Saverio Mercadante - Emma d'Antiochia (2003) Opera Rara (I) 07:57 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) 10:38 Louis Spohr - Jessonda (1990) Orfeo (D) 12:36 Louis Spohr - Faust (Version 1852) (1993) CPO (D) 14:57 Ludwig van Beethoven - Leonore (1997) (Version 1806) MDG (D) 17:22 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - Der Stein der Weisen (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 19:26 Johann Adolph Hasse - Marc' Antonio & Cleopatra (2003) Dorian (I) - 1st recording 20:56 Tommaso Traetta - Ippolito ed Aricia (1999) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 15.03.2017 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:55 George Frideric Handel - Ariodante (1997) Archiv-Produktion (I) 03:53 George Frideric Handel - Deidamia (2002) Virgin Classics (I) 07:56 Carl Heinrich Graun - Cleopatra e Cesare (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 11:14 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 13:56 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 17:05 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 19:04 Leonardo Vinci - La Partenope (2012) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 21:09 Leonardo Vinci - Catone in Utica (2014) Decca (I) - 1st recording 16.03.2017 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:02 Agostino Steffani - Orlando generoso (2008) MDG (I) 03:43 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) 06:45 Marin Marais - Alcyone (1990) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording 09:19 Michel Pignolet de Montéclair - Jephté (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 11:48 Henry Desmarest - Vénus et Adonis (2006) Ambroisie (F) 14:00 Jean-Féry Rebel - Ulysse (2007) Musiques à la Chabotterie (F) 16:05 Leonardo Leo - Decebalo (2005) Bongiovanni (I) 18:15 Antonio Vivaldi - Giustino (2001) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 22:52 Antonio Vivaldi - La Griselda (1992) Arkadia (I) - 1st recording 17.03.2017 - Friday/Freitag 01:47 Antonio Vivaldi - La verità in cimento (2002) Opus 111 (I) 04:22 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando Furioso (2003) Naïve (I) 07:24 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 09:58 George Frideric Handel - Riccardo Primo, re d'Inghilterra (2007) DHM (I) 12:54 George Frideric Handel - Oreste (2010) Animato (I) 15:31 George Frideric Handel - Siroe, re di Persia (2003) Harmonia Mundi (I) 18:06 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 21:39 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 18.03.2017 - Saturday/Samstag 00:29 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Zoroastre (2001) Erato Records (F) 02:57 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Les Indes galantes (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 06:10 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Anacréon (1995) Archiv-Pro (F) 06:51 Niccolò Jommelli - Armida abbandonata (1994) Ambroisie (I) - 1st recording 09:52 Tommaso Traetta - Buovo d'Antona (1993) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 12:17 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Ezio (2007) Coviello Classics (I) - 1st recording 15:26 Johann Adolph Hasse - Cleofide (1986) Capriccio (I) 19:38 Johann Christian Bach - Endimione (1999) DHM (I) - 1st recording 21:22 Giovanni Battista Ferrandini - Catone in Utica (2003) Oehms Classics (I) - 1st recording 19.03.2017 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:30 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 02:35 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Lucio Silla (1985) Brilliant (I) 05:29 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 07:48 Gaetano Donizetti - Elisabetta al castello di Kenilworth (1989) Fonit Cetra (I) 09:57 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 12:26 Simon Mayr - Medea in Corinto (1993) Opera Rara (I) 15:13 Gioachino Rossini - Demetrio e Polibio (1992) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 17:11 Gioachino Rossini - Aureliano in Palmira (?) Opera Rara (I) 20:00 Saverio Mercadante - Virginia (2008) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 22:36 Alessandro Nini - La marescialla d'Ancre (2003) Bongiovanni (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 11/2017 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2017